


Polaris

by foreverblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Historical, M/M, Romance, Royalty, kindalittlebitpinchoffairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverblue/pseuds/foreverblue
Summary: Kyungsoo runs for life , for many . He couldn't have his hands bloody with his beloveds .He runs and runs, even if it's his own grave waits for him in the dead end . He can not stop , he would gladly free fall into it.He left his heart in other secret, safe place anyway , where wind is free , where the sun never dies .Jongin runs for death , for one and only . He will have his hands bloody .He runs and runs, even if it's his own grave waits for him in the dead end . He can not stop , he would gladly free fall into it.His heart is not here anyways , it's been a while since he lost it . He want it back and always have it near his chest , where it belongs,  never letting it go again . His polaris bright in the night sky leading his way, calling for him  ...





	Polaris

          

 

                                  Long shiny jet like black hair flows like a river , swaying behind it is owner as he runs . Some loose hair strands sticking to his chin and neck , his hairpin dropped long ago on the forest floor . But he doesn’t mind his unkempt appearance , he don’t care how dirty and torn his gown had become because of clingy branches and damp forest floor , and oh how bad his legs hurts . But nevertheless, in truth forest fairies and nymphs were only seeing his beauty and elegance despite his disheveled state with curios eyes and whispers from behind their invisible covering .

 

 

‘’South , south’’… he mumbles .  His voice shaky and eyes blurry . He hopes it is not yet sunset, but it is hard to tell through the thick forest  . These trees are so high, you can’t tell where it is top ends,  blocking sky and everything other than itself , intimidatingly towering over , making his head spin. Forest floor is sticky and spongy after yesterday’s heavy rain, making it hard to run . As if forest trying to bind his feet to the ground with  grass stripes and roots  . He clenches his teeth and stands up every time he falls back . He prays to the forest fairies to help him to find a right direction .  

Soon he finds a clean lane to walk . Maybe forest fairies really heard him.  He is so grateful to the forest and to the fairies for letting him walk through easily.

 

He hears the sound of a stream nearby , that only means he is close . He uses his robe sleeve to wipe his sweat and tears, walking more faster , half running .  And finally forest ends , making a way for him to escape and not far away small bridge is seen .

He tries to recall every time he spent with the crown prince . His firm velvety voice and his piercing stare that always followed him . Hoping to find some courage and strength to overcome his hesitation . Suddenly his legs feels more heavy with each step he takes , his whole being begs to rest for a while , but he wont . He don’t know if he can get up again .

 

 

‘’Kyungsoo’’ , someone calls his name .  From the forest , not that far away probably but he can’t see .  His name echoes through the forest . As if forest calling him too .  He steps on the bridge hurriedly.

‘’Kyungsoo’’ , his name echoes again .  He froze in the middle of walking . His name never sounded this ugly , this painful and this heartbroken .  But he doesn’t look back this time , he can’t waver , not now , not when he came this close .  Everything went wrong in his life . From the very start , he had lost his mother when he born.  He was robbed from his promised one and forced to become future king's consort and now he is escaping from his kidnapper . 

But he can’t lose his chance to save last piece of his life .

 

___

 

Wooden floor cracks under heavy foot weights.  His eyes flutters open at the crunching sound.  He began to panic at the darkness and unknown surrounding him but he stayed still , listening, trying to gather his thoughts and information as much as possible . This is definitely not a place he supposed to be.

He tries to remember what happened.

 

It  was morning , sun just fully peeked from behind the mountains , playing hide and seek with him between cherry blossom tree’s branches hovering over him.  He stood there little bit long , reminiscing his childhood. His father planted it is roots for him when he born  . So many springs he waited and watched how his cherry blossom tree growing taller and blossoming beautifully . Bringing joy ,serene beauty into their backyard and calling new year luck for him as his father had said . It was such an blissful childhood, he is forever grateful to his parents, he always been a happy child . But this year ,  he is coming to age of maturity , 18 . This spring he can’t watch how flower petals blooming and falling onto his head when it is time to wither . He and this tree , they came same day in this household and grow together . He wish he was the tree instead of a boy and stayed forever in his roots.

 

 His father said “Birds flight feathers fully fledged , it is time to fly and leave their nests my son” .    

He stood outside of his parent’s house and did the ritual .  Bowing and saying goodbyes , making promises , hoping to meet soon and praying for each other’s safety and lucks.  His parents and servants, who raised him with only warmth and kindness .  ‘’Oh , What will happen to them if I can’t return ? Did news reached to them ?’’ He asks himself again and again .

 

He found himself laying on dried straws and grasses. It is dark everywhere. He slowly starts to remember what happened after leaving his home  . Not long after his queue left the image of his hometown behind and even before his tears starts to dry, his guards started shouting outside, iron swords clashing and before he could bring out the knife he hide under his belt, an intruder entered into his carriage . He couldn’t make out his identity with his mask covering almost all of his face and heavy clothing. His first thought was a thief. There was a rumor floating around the town that this area got mountain thieves  . A fancy carriage followed by many gift boxes with full of jewelry and silks . it was like a cheese to a mouse .   But amount of palace guards should have scared them away .  Maybe  an assassin. Who knows , maybe he is in the middle of someone’s path and  blocking their success. He expected some kind of rivalry but it was too soon and straight to the point  . And they couldn’t wait to get rid off of him from the picture for good.

 

They planned everything thoroughly,  calculated and clean . It happened so fast , he didn’t had any chance to stop him  . But his eyes,  he remembers how cold and emotionless they were while suffocating him with strange smelled white cloth over his mouth and nose . Those eyes too familiar but had too different emotions in them .

 

He supposed to reach the palace before dawn . He should be having a tea with the crown prince whom soon to be crowned as a king and his future husband . Planning upcoming big ceremony with head eunuch or just laying wide awake between flowery smelled silk sheets on a too soft bed feeling like a stranger in his new home ,with his new life ,  anything but not this .

Everybody expected his arrival  , he could only imagine what kind of a mess is happening at the palace because of his sudden missing . Maybe king and crown prince already sent people to find him all across the city and further .

He shouldn’t be here , this shouldn’t been happening  . Everything was wrong .   Fear and guilt starts to settle in pit of his stomach, sinking deeper and deeper . Eating his insides , making him suffocate . ‘’My father , my family’’  He tries to even his breathing to not give away that he is wide awake . He needs some time to settle his mind and observe everything he could in the dark .  Moon light illuminates little barn with silver linings through the wooden wall  .  Rich forest scent hits his nostrils , in distant owl howls . He can tell he was in deep forest . Far away from communication , far far away from his family .  

 

Maybe only miracle will help to his family and crown prince to find him from this isolated place . The thought that he might  not be able to return made him scared,  not for his safety but for others . Maybe he can find a chance to escape if only he gets to untie his hands and legs . ‘’No , i need to return to the palace , to the prince  , to the people who needs me’’ .

It was not his heart calling but it was his duty .

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys , it's my first kaisoo. Please show me support for commenting and kudos


End file.
